What the M'hael Wills - Standalone Asha'man Short Story
by adro83
Summary: Andon Kain has spent months avoiding the M'Hael's loyalists, but the guise of recruiting more men for the Black Tower is wearing thin. When they finally catch up to him with word from Taim - he wonders if he is being sent to a fate worse then death: the very edge of the Blight. ** Any feedback/beta would be welcome! This will be spoiler free, except for general WOT information **
1. Chapter 1

A strong wind gusted across the Caralain Grasslands. Once vibrant with a dozen shades green vegetation, now the Grasslands were no more than dirt and stone. An abandoned farmhouse, single roomed, and half collapsed provided little protection from the heat, or the wind.

Andon Kain tightened his scarf around his face, scowling against the dust that irritated his eyes. His hand reached up to idly rub the silver sword pin on his right collar. He firmly stopped himself as soon as he noticed the action. But it was only a few moments later that his hand returned to the pin.

He felt it an instant before he could hear, or see it.

A snap-hiss and a silver line of light cut through the wind a short distance from where he stood. It expanded into a gateway through which he saw a different place: a large manor and a dark wall behind it – an instant before it closed behind three black-clad men.

Three! One he could handle, perhaps two even. But three was beyond his ability. Reluctantly, he released the chaos and joy that was _saidin._

He strode forward to meet the three black-clad men and perhaps his death.

Of the three – two he knew.

Neale Tromwin was a tall, whip-thin man who seemed to always be sneering through his thin moustache. He wore the gold and red dragon pin that signified his full Asha'man rank. Dearik Brourn slouched just behind Neale, his crumpled black clothes in stark contrast to Neale's crisp and perfectly pressed shirt and pants. Andon felt some satisfaction that Dearik still wore neither the Dedicated sword nor Ashaman dragon pins.

The third man was a mystery to him – light blond hair, middle aged, with the straight backed bearing of a career soldier. He wore black pants and shirt – the same as the other two Asha'man, a sword was strapped to his side, there were no pins on his collar.

Andon saluted - fist to heart – and tried to ignore the subtle temptation he felt from _saidin_. He could feel it pulsing at the edges of his vision, throbbing between each exhalation of breath he took.

"Always on time, Andon," remarked Neale. "Truly, one could never deny your _dedication_".

Andon clenched his fists at his sides – the only sign he showed, even as Dearik sniggered, loudly.

He tried to focus on the flame, but still felt tense.

"You have orders?" Andon asked.

"The _M'hael _bid me to tell you he is pleased with your progress. Almost a dozen new Soldiers' with the ability in such a short space is remarkable". Neale's tone suggested he thought it was anything but.

"Please, send the _M'hael_ my thanks." Andon said.

"Nonetheless, the _M'hael _is disappointed that you still decline his invitation. Few are offered the honour of being trained by the _M'hael_ himself, let alone refuse!" Neale said.

"Tarmon Gaidon is coming…" Andon said. "I can be of more use bringing men who can learn to the Black Tower. A dozen spears are better than one sword."

"Only a bloody fool, or a traitor, would dare refuse the _M'hael_!" exclaimed Dearik. "And both end up with their head on a pike".

Neale silenced him with a look. "The _M'Hael_ has orders."

Andon waited, the temptation of _saidar_ almost burning him now. He felt goose bumps all over and sweat poured down his back – his face remained blank.

Concentrate on the flame.

"The M'hael orders you to travel to Chachin immediately." Said Neale,"He has detailed his instructions here". Neale handed a sealed scroll to Andon. "This Soldier will accompany you."

The third man, who had kept quiet until now, stepped forward and saluted Neale, then Andon.

Andon stared at the unknown man and back at Neale. "Kandor is an unusual place to be sent to – I heard rumours the Borderlands had been abandoned by their armies?"

"You got your orders." Dearik snapped.

"Silence!" Neale said. Dearik, rubbed a knuckle to his forehead, but remained quiet. Neale turned back to Andon. "Dedicated, you will do simply as your instructions state."

"Yes, Asha'man." Andon saluted. "May the Light guide and protect the Dragon who watches over us."

Neale stared at him a moment. "Glory to the _M'hael_", he sneered. Then turned and marched away.

The glow of _saidin_ surrounded Dearik and who wove a gateway.

A moment later and it snapped shut behind them leaving Andon alone with the unknown Soldier; and the wind and the dirt.

Andon let out a long sigh that was swallowed in the hot wind.

One he could handle.

He seized _saidin_.


	2. Chapter 2

The glow of saidin surrounded the blonde Soldier.

Andon wove spirit and slammed a shield around the man. He attempted to weave a second thread of Air, but this weave simply dissolved before having any effect.

"Blood and bloody ashes, son, but you're a strong one," Andon said through gritted teeth.

The other man stood, tensely at attention, but said nothing in response. He stared at the ground.

Andon felt the shield of Spirit bend, and then ease – for now it held. He found himself sweating.

The flame, become the flame. He felt the calm centre – the void – drain his anger, his fear and felt his control returning. But there were still black cracks – always there – cracks that threatened his control.

"Tell me your name, Soldier." He ordered.

The blonde man raised his eyes to glare back at Andol. Sweat also dripped down the side of his face.

"My name is Davin Philps, Dedicated."

"Well Davin, it is unfortunate circumstances that we find ourselves. Tell me – when did the M'Hael order that you kill me?" Andon ignored the man's shock look. "I presume it was as soon as I was distracted but whatever is written on this parchment?" He asked, holding up the sealed scroll.

"I… Dedicated… I know not what you are talking about. Light!" Stuttered Davin.

"Now, there is no need to bloody lie to me. I know the M'Hael plots to have me killed. I've been dodging him for months." Andon started pacing, "He's sent men looking for me. Messengers, Soldiers, even peddlers!"

"Dedicated, I was just told I was to accompany you, I-"

"Accompany me?! Another jackdaw offering bloody snake smiles and witticisms, all the while with a hidden knife to cut my throat and skin my..." He trailed off in a mutter.

"D-Dedicated! Read the scroll." Davin pleaded. "Please."

Andon, blinked and looked confused for a moment. Then he broke the black ink seal and slowly unrolled the scroll. He stared at it intently for several minutes.

Davin, kept still but found he was still breathing heavily.

Finally, Andon looked up. "It says we are to Travel to Kandor.".

"Yes, Dedicated". Davin said.

"It is the M'hael's will that we track down some deserters. Traitors! They must be, else why would they flee to the very edge of the Blight?" Andon asked.

He suddenly stepped forward and seized Davin by the shoulders. "Boy, listen carefully: we must not fail at this! Or string my guts up as a saddlecloth, the M'hael will send more of those jackclaws after me again. No, we must succeed… mustn't fail". He released Davin and began pacing again.

"May the Light send it is so, Dedicated". Davin said. "Dedicated, could you release me, now?" Davin tried to keep his voice calm, soothing even.

Andon stopped and looked uncertainly at him. "Burn me, you're not here to try and kill me then?" He asked.

"No, Dedicated". Davin responded.

"No sharp jab in the side, and fried liver and onions for dinner, then?" Andon asked.

"My orders were simply to accompany you and assist in any way you order, Dedicated. The, shield?" Davin prompted.

"What? Oh." Andon released the weave.

Davin closed his eyes and focused – every bloody shred of him desired to fill himself with the sickly-sweet, chaotic joy that is _saidin_. He resisted. Who knows what crackbrained response he would get.

"You know the weave for a gateway, Soldier?" Andon demanded.

"Yes, Dedicated". Davin responded.

"Then see to it." Andon said.

Davin seized the One Power. _Saidin_ immediately filled him with bliss, and chaos - and the slight headache he always seemed to get whenever he channelled.

As Davin, weaved the gateway, he wondered whether insulting that Asha'man Neale Tromwin just might be the most Light-blinded mistake he would ever make.


End file.
